


@VanessaVanjie

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [57]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Vanjie goes live!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	@VanessaVanjie

_ “Hi everybody,” Vanjie smiles. He’s sitting in the passenger seat of a black car with a white t-shirt on, his hair arranged in careful curls, a sparkling diamond in his ear. “What’s the tea?” _

_ It’s a sunny day, and Vanjie looks out the window, his face covered in brown stubble.  _

_ “You probably wondering why I’m sitting in the car going live? Cause I don’t do that?” Vanjie grins, running his hand through his hair. “I’m waiting for Brock, we was about to go work out, but he’s getting his mail like a loser. Like who even get’s shit at a PO box?” _

_ Vanjie takes a sip of his coffee, a small laugh coming from him when he sees that over 3.000 people has joined his live.  _

_ “I asked him if I should come, being a good boyfriend, standing in line and stuff, but he said I had to wait here cause I’m annoying today.” _

_ Vanjie rolls his eyes, clearly disagreeing deeply with being called annoying.  _

_ “Joke on him though,” Vanjie points at the chat with the hand that’s holding his coffee cup, “cause this a triple espresso, and he about to see exactly how annoying I can be.” Vanjie smirks, taking another sip, rocking in his seat. “I was gonna listen to music, but Brock took the keys and it ain’t the same just listening on my phone.” _

_ Vanjie leans forward, leaning his head on his hand as he reads the comments.  _

_ “What? Bitch yes of course,” Vanjie sits up straight. “Hey, don’t you be coming for my brows.” Vanjie runs a finger through his perfect brow.  _

_ “You think I’ma go out in public with my man without putting the gel in there? Doing the lil brow set? Please you don’t know me at all.” Vanjie huffs, crossing his arms. “Can’t show up at the gym without letting the trade there know who’s the top dog. Don’t wanna give them ideas that I’m some washed up hoe they can run ‘round corners with.” _

_ Vanjie looks out the window for a second, biting his lip.  _

_ “Sides,” Vanjie looks back at the camera. “I also wanna feel my own fantasy. It ain’t cute looking in the mirror and going ‘uff’ you know?” Vanjie reads the chat, grabbing a lip balm.  _

_ “If I have full makeup on?” Vanjie pauses, the palm against his lips. “What? Y’all ain’t listening! I got brows- Wow!” Vanjie leans back, dropping the lipgloss back down. “You can’t let a bitch live! It’s too early for this shit!” _

_ Vanjie pops his tongue, grabbing his coffee cup and taking another sip.  _

_ “We meeting up with Brock’s trainer. He into pilatis again, and like, I just wanna dance my ass off, that and sex’s all the workout I need.” Vanjie grins, “but it’s nice sometimes to do what some other bitch tells you, and it’s nice to spend the time together, right?” Vanjie pulls a leg up, putting his hand around it. He’s wearing shorts, his shin waxed and shiny brown.  _

_ “Sides, the best part about going to the gym is going back home afterwards. Getting the cuddles on, watching TV.” Vanjie rocks back and forth, his nails painted black. “I’m a one TV show kinda gal, I can’t do that nonsense where you catch one episode or that and ‘nother episode of some other woptidopti doo. I gotta follow that shit from start to finish, or otherwise I’m all lost.” _

_ Vanjie smiles, running his hand through his hair. “We watching The Queens Gambit right now, almost done and I’m obsessed. Real good show, love the costumes and everything”  _

_ Vanjie bites his lip, reading the comments. “Yes, I know we behind. It old news, but it still good.” Vanjie grins, touching his chin. _

_ “You know, Brock and I, we Drag Queens, so everybody think we got all this down time, and like, we do, cause we ain’t always on the road and even though I got my home bar, I still don’t work no 9-5, but like, we do TV and the Youtubes and like, social media and shit takes time too, you know?” Vanjie shrugs.  _

_ “So we got times, but we also don’t got no time, and as I said, I can’t watch 10 fucking shows at a time, and boos just gotta deal with that unless he wanna watch some shit I ain’t into.” Vanjie smirks, clearly feeling very pleased with that situation. _

_ “I got my own shows too,” Vanjie takes another sip of his coffee, the cup almost empty. “I watch all the housewives, cause they ain’t like, you don’t gotta follow all of it right? But I love seeing them fight and shit. They truly out her making me feel like I ain’t the crazy one.” Vanjie laughs. _

_ “Not the crazy one?” _

_ Vanjie’s head snaps to the side, a gigantic grin blooming on his face. “Hey stud!” _

_ “Who are you talking to?” _

_ Vanjie is still smiling as Brooke comes into view, throwing a tote bag over his shoulder and into the backseat. _

_ “We on live.” Vanjie looks over his shoulder, clearly looking for the tote. _

_ “Oh,” Brooke looks at the screen. “Hi everyone.” Brooke waves, the car keys in his hands as he grabs his seat belt. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and a grey beanie. He leans over, giving Vanjie a quick kiss. “Why do you taste like mint?” _

_ “You don’t like it?” _

_ “It’s.. Minty.” _

_ Vanjie grins, smacking his lips. “What’d you get?” _

_ “I told you before I went in.” Brooke looks at Vanjie who’s putting on his seatbelt, a small smile on his lips. “It’s just some wigs.” _

_ “New wigs?”  _

_ “Mmh.” Brooke grins, putting the car key in and starting the engine. “and PR.” _

_ “PR?!” Vanjie practically crawls out of his seat, reaching for the tote bag while Brooke laughs. _

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this live: https://youtu.be/PB0ptSJorw0


End file.
